pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodland Dwellers Wiki:Religion
�� Religion �� Appearance Aequilmorta, the God of Woodland Dwellers, is a mysterious figure depicted as a jet-black tiger whose head is a tiger skull. Often times in those depictions, It has flowers, most commonly yellow flowers or petals, on or in Its skull such as in its eye sockets. Abilities As seeing Aequilmorta in person, whether it be alive or in Paradise, is almost entirely unheard of and rare; it is unclear what It is capable of. What The Deceased Know The deceased, whether it be within Paradise, Dream World, or Inferno, come to a general consensus about Aequilmorta. They believe It is the creator of the world and afterlife. The deceased believe It controls and balances both life and death. As most deceased believe It created the world and afterlife, most believe It brings life as well as death. If those in Inferno were to tell the truth, Aequilmorta has never been sighted in Inferno. What The Living Know The living know little to nothing about Aequilmorta or the afterlife. Atheism and incorrect beliefs plague the living. The deceased believe something has to be done about this! The deceased of Woodland Dwellers believe Aequilmorta created the world. Aequilmorta’s name means balance, death, and life. Most of the living, however, hold no belief in Aequilmorta nor the afterlives. This is something that is troubling the angels of Paradise. All non-believers will go to the Dream World when they die and remain there until an angel and devil educate them about Paradise and Inferno. Paradise is the beautiful heaven, Dream World is the in between, Inferno is the brutal hell. Please read their pages for more information about them. This idea will be expanded upon once Woodland Dwellers gains more members. Click on one to be redirected to its page. The Waking World, otherwise known as the Real, Mortal, or Living World, is where the living dwell. The following are rules the deceased follow upon being sent back into the Waking World *A Paradise Dweller must approve a Dream World or Inferno Dweller in order for them to be able to access The Waking World. *All deceased can only be in The Waking World for a small amount of time. *The deceased and living cannot touch/fight each other. All deceased dwellers are incorporeal, intangible, and semitransparent. **The deceased dwellers exhibit features according to their afterlife, such as Inferno Dwellers have black sclera and Paradise Dwellers have white eyelashes. **All deceased dwellers are stripped of their powers/special abilities upon entering The Waking World. The following are sins which can land the sinner in Inferno once he/she dies. The sins are somewhat based off of the seven deadly sins. *Killing for any reason other than self-defense. Revenge, however, is justifiable depending on how it was carried out. *Lust and acting on that lust whether it be power or excessive coitus — especially rape or adultery. *Excessive pride and vanity in oneself to the point where others are harmed by it. *Greed. Stealing possessions from those who need or have fairly obtained that possession is unjustified. It is especially sinful to steal the item by manipulation, violence, or trickery. *Wrath, violence, hatred, revenge, or etc against an innocent person. The deceased of Woodland Dwellers say Aequilmorta originally created the mutations and powers certain animals received from birth. It seems the living do not care about where their powers and mutations came from. In fact, the living care so little about their origin that most do not even know about the afterlives or Aequilmorta! The deceased believe that something must be done about this! Characters of Woodland Dwellers typically have powers and/or mutations within reason along with varying beliefs and philosophies about life and the afterlife. Category:Woodland Dwellers Subpages